


The Broken & The Bruised

by Lauraa_quinn_24



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos AU, Alternate Universe - Music, Bands, BoyxBoy, F/M, Fanfic, Lashton - Freeform, Love, M/M, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Underage Drinking, boyxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauraa_quinn_24/pseuds/Lauraa_quinn_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intro:<br/>"You'll have to tell someone eventually"<br/>"I can't"<br/>"Why can't you he will kill you if you don't do anything"<br/>"But I love him"<br/>"And I love you"<br/>"Michael don't-"<br/>"I am not letting him destroy you"</p><p>Some characters you may want to know about.<br/>-Lau-Anne Hemmings (brown eyes, mixed raced, curly blond/brown/purle-ish hair (not short, but not long and ofen straightend). Luke's step sister.)</p><p>-Luke Hemmings (Looks like his actual self)</p><p>-Austin Jacobs (Looks exactly like Mitch Lucker) Please don't hate me for this.</p><p>-Ashton Irwin (Looks like his actual self)</p><p>-Calum Hood (Looks like his actual self)</p><p>-Michael Clifford (Looks like his actual self)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First Chapter Yay. Warning May be triggering for some. Enjoy.

Song for this chapter: A Little Too Much - Shawn Mendes

-Edited: 14.11.15-

 

Lau-Anne's POV

And there it goes again, I come home late at night because I can't have Luke see those bruises on my body.. I sneak in through the back door and carefully walk upstairs and silently make my way over to my room.

Without a sound I sneak into my room and lock the door. I strip out off my clothes, grab a towel and walk into my bathroom, I drop the towel to the ground and take a minute to glance at my naked and bruised body. I looked awful, just like always, not just because of the multiple purple and blue mark cover most of my skin. I felt fat and disgusting, I turned my back to the mirror and turned the water on.

Luke'sPOV

Just like every night at around the same time I heard shuffling and foot steps, I knew it was Lau because since she started dating that Austin guy she's been coming home late. I waited for the shower to stop and made my way to her room, as I knocked on the door I could hear her mumbling a couple profanities. Then she finally spoke up:

"Hold on a sec" she opened the door halfway as if she was hiding something and asked "What?"

"Can I get in?"

"No!" she replied a bit too quickly

"Chill, I just need to speak to you"

"Then speak, " she raised an eyebrow at me, I sighed.

"Where were you? Tonight, all the other nights?" I questioned

"None of your business Lucas"

"That's not my name. Where were you Lau-Anne?" I asked again,

"Just leave me alone" and with that she slammed to door in my face, but not before mumbling "like you'd care anyway"; I sighed in annoyance and walked back to my room, I knew she was hiding something from me, and I had a bad feeling about it.

~In the morning~

I was woken up by the annoying sound of my ringtone, without bothering to check the caller ID I answer in an annoyed tone.

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you up?" I heard those familiar giggles

"No, I was petting my fückįng cat" I mumbled, "Ashton, I swear to god if you weren't my boyfriend, I would shoot you right now, What time is it?"

"1pm, And glad to know how much you care. Anyways, Me and the boys will be there in a few so get your pretty little ass out of bed and get dressed"

"My ass isn't small" I pouted

"Okay Babe, whatever you say, got to go"

"Bye" I said with a pout even he couldn't see it

I lazily got myself out of bed and threw a random pair of sweatpants (which for the record were Ashton's), brushed my teeth and walked downstairs towards the kitchen.

I couldn't recall inviting the boys over, but oh-well. I made myself a cup of coffee, and grabbed a toast. I then went to the living room, sat on the couch and turned the TV on waiting for my friends to arrive.

Lau-Anne's POV

I woke up at 1.30pm stretched myself before getting out of bed, I changed into black ripped skinny jeans and my Of Mice and Men sweater even if it was relatively hot out today.

I brushed my teeth and my hair, and made my way to the kitchen. I made myself some tea, then walked to the living room where Luke lazily sat on the sofa watching some dumb TV show, I informed him I had band practice in the garage later. I heard knocking on the door and instantly open the door to Luke's annoying friends.

"Luke! Your boyfriend is here" I shouted, and moved to the side, motioning for them to get inside.  
I waved and Ashton, who was followed by Calum and Micheal and went back to my room waiting for my band mates to arrive.

My band mates arrived about an hour after, we went to the garage and tuned our instruments before filming covers video of "Pierce the veil- Bulletproof Love" and "Of Mice and men - Second and Sebring".

Once we had all agreed on the quality of the two videos we posted them to our channel and my friends left.

I went back inside the house and told Luke, I was going over to my boyfriend's place, Austin.

As usual, I didn't knock before entering Austin's house and directly entered his room.

"You're late, " he said, looking up at me.

"Sorry, " I mumbled "I was busy"

"Busy doing what?" he asked I hint of anger in his voice, he was drunk..again.

"Band pract-"

"Your bands sucks anyway, " he cut me, I knew he didn't mean it, he was drunk."Come here, " he said motioning for me to sit on his lap.

I did as I was told.

"You're so pretty, " he whispered in my ear cause shivers down my back.

He gently pressed kisses over all over my neck then started to harshly suck on the skin below my ear. He then turned us over so that I was pressed against the bed.

"Aus, I-I can't, I am not ready" I stuttered out.

His hands traveled under my shirt and jeans and somehow he managed to strip me out of my clothes while I attempted to push him off. I tried pushing him off harder, but I couldn't. I tried screaming, but no sound would come out, I let out a silent tear realizing what was happening to me.

 

So this was in the very first chapter how do you like it so far? Sorry it's so short comment, like, subscribe. ~Laura. (Double Update later)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be some triggering events such as cutting... Over 1k words yay me!
> 
> Song for this chapter: Issues - Princeton Ave
> 
> -Edited: 14.11.15-

Lau-Anne's POV

I soon as he was done using me and had fallen asleep I grabbed my clothes and ran home. I couldn't see straight from all the tears, hell I couldn't even think straight either, I was only hopping Luke would be sleeping already since it was nearly 11p.m.

I arrived home and carefully opened the front door silently thanking God when I noticed that all the light were out. I tiptoed to my room, locked the door and broke down, images of the past couple hours kept haunting my mind, I needed relief any type I just felt gross, dirty and betrayed.

I stood up from the floor I was laying on and stumbled into my bathroom, hoping I hadn't woken up Luke by all the noise that I was making.

I reached for the top shelf and grabbed a small box, I opened it, revealing tiny, shiny and sharp blades, I picked one out and sat on the cold marble bathroom floor.

I shakily approached the shiny material to my already scratched wrist and decided that there would be no counting the cuts this time with that in mind, I carefully but still roughly brushed the blade over my wrist and as blood started to drip my tears started to fade, I finally stopped not wanting to faint (or pass out).

I then turned on the faucet, watching as the cold water washed away the blood and sent a stinging sensation I seemed to have gotten used to. I clean up of the blood for the floor.

That night went to bed with two things on my mind: I had lost my virginity, and I had been raped by my own boyfriend who claimed to love me.

I was lost, confused, broken.

〰

When I woke up the next morning my eyes were filled with tears, and all of my body was aching not to mention the unbearable pain in the back of my head;

On top of it all I still felt disgusting and the memories from the night before still hadn't left my mind. I got off my bed and quickly checked myself out into the full length mirror, I looked like I had gotten hit by a train, my hair was a mess, the bandages on my arms were soaked in a bloody dark red color.

I suddenly felt sick and ran to the bathroom, I bent down over the toilet and threw up all the contents of my stomach, the more I vomited the more I cried, once I was done, I flushed the gross substances and brushed my teeth in the hope of not having an awful taste in my mouth.

I then went back into my room, pulled on an oversized "HYPE" sweater and tied my already messed up hair into a messy bun.

I walked downstairs and into my kitchen, grabbed a bowl and poured some lucky charms in it with some milk, I than painfully made my way to the living room, turning on the TV on some random cartoon show Chanel and sat on the love seat eating my cereal not so discreetly.

I had band practice again today like every day really, but considering the event that had occurred lately I wasn't really up to it. I stood up from the comfortable seat and brought my now empty cereal bowl back into the kitchen and walked back to my room-actually more like limped-.

I unplugged my phone from where it was charging on the purple and the gold nightstand on the right side of my bed and dialed Tyler's number, the drummer in my band. After only a few rings he picked up;

"Hey Lau! What's up?"

"Hi Ty, nothing much really, you?"

"Nothing as usual, so we still up for practice or.."

"Yeah, about that I am not feelings so well today, so it's called off, but tomorrow is still on, anyways, I have to go bye, tell the others for me please. Bye" I rushed out feeling the urge to vomit again.

I didn't let him answer as I had hung up directly after telling him we were off for the day.

I ran for the second time to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach again, I heard a familiar voice calling out my name from behind. Ashton.

"You alright Lau?"

No.

"Yeah, " I lied from the other side of the wooden door the separated my brother's boyfriend to see me in this state.

"Are you sure?" he insisted

"Yeah, " I flushed the toilet and quickly brushed my teeth before exiting the bathroom.

"Hey, you look like hell, I think you should rest" He said as I walked out.

"It's probably just a flu, don't worry about it. Just don't tell Luke, I am sick, he will go berserk."

"Alright"

Ashton's POV

Luke was still asleep when I woke up. He looked so adorable when he slept; his mouth was slightly open, his blond hair fell flat on his forehead.

I got up from his bed, careful not to wake him up I was going towards the kitchen to prepare some breakfast, when I heard vomiting sounds coming from the bathroom. I made my way to the bathroom and call out for Lau.

"You alright Lau?"

"Yeah, " she replied from the other side of the wooden door that separated us.

"Are you sure?" I insisted, slightly worried.

"Yeah" 

I heard her flush the toilet and quickly brush her teeth. When she came out she looked so pale and fragile her hair was a mess, her face was tear stained, her eyes were bloodshot like she'd been crying, she looked like a complete mess, and it seemed as if she hadn't slept all night.

"Hey, you look like hell, I think you should rest" I said

"It's probably just a flu, don't worry about it. Just don't tell Luke, I am sick." she seemed not to believe her own words, but i shrugged it off

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because it's nothing important," she stated 

"It's seems like it, even if it's not he needs to know"

"I. Am. Fine." she snapped. 

I sighed and went back to what I had originally come down to.

Luke's POV

When I woke up my boyfriend wasn't cuddled to my side anymore. I pouted to myself and was about to go look for him when he walked in a tray in his hands. 

I beamed at him, he was always this cheesy, not that it displeases me.

"Morning beautiful" He said, placing the tray on my covered thighs "slept well?"

"'Morning, ash, I slept fine" I sighed "you didn't have to, " I said pointing towards the tray.

"Well, I wanted to, now eat. I'll go take a shower."

"Thanks baby"

"Anything for you" He smiled, leaving me.

I silently thanked god for giving me the most amazing boyfriend. It's almost been two years now and was planning on asking him to marry on on our anniversary.

I had everything planned out, and I was more than excited.

I ate my breakfast and walked down to the kitchen to out the tray away. My sister was sitting on one of the chairs around the kitchen table texting someone.

"Hey"

"Hey, " she replied, turning around as if she hadn't sensed my presence.

"You alright?"

"Peachy" she sounded sarcastic, but I ignored that though "you?"

"I'm fine, Calum and Michael will be hanging here again the afternoon" I announced. 

"They might as well just move here, they are in the house more than me" she stated matter-of-factly.

I just laughed and walked back to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it?  
> Should I delete?   
> Idk.  
> Tell me in the comments, advice is always welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry this book was on my what wattpad, and i had posted the chapter on Luke's birthday ':.... Like don't think i am some type of groupie,  
> I am definetly am not.  
> -Posted:14.11.15-
> 
> ~Song of the chapter: Happy Song-Bring Me The Horizon~

Lau's POV

~two days later~

"Luke!" I shouted from upstairs

"What?" he shouted back

"There is a spider! come kill it!" I pleaded

"Can't you just do it, I am beating Calum at Fifa right now!"

"No! That's why I called you idiot, hurry up please."

I heard shuffling and footsteps, I was -to say the least- surprised to see Michael.

We literally never said a word to each other. I don't like him, and i think the feeling is mutual.

I awkwardly smiled at him.

"So where's that spider?" He questioned rising a brown at me.

I motioned for him to follow me in my room, and pointed towards my nightstand.

"Wait, that's the spider?" He mocked.

"Shut up and kill it" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"You could at least ask nicely, I didn't have to come help you" I said with that irritating smirk of his.

I huffed

"I am waiting princess" he said

"I. Am. Not. Your. Princess. Please kill the freaking spider now" I said in the nicest way possible. For some reason his presence annoyed me. Constantly. His stupid coloured hair, his dumb eyebrow peircing and tattoos, his cocky smile, the way he calls me princess. Everything.

"Since you asked so nicely" he snorted, before adding "All done..Princess"

"Yeah, yeah, now get the hėll out of my bed room" I said

"Or what?"

"Just. Get. Out." I shouted pushing him out of my room.

I closed the door with a relieved sigh.

Austin was coming over in about an hour. I hadn't seen him since..that.

Not to mention, I still felt nauseous in the mornings it freaked me out.

I cleaned up the mess I had made in my bedroom, and walked downstairs waited for Aus' to arrive.

~Time skip~

"No you wouldn't" I dared

"Course I would" Austin laughed for no apparent reason.

So we were piss drunk (More like Austin was wasted, and me just light headed) in my room at 3 in the afternoon, and arguing wether or not we would ever skydive or go buggy-jumping for some reason.

Then something crossed my mind, sobering me up almost instantly. I had to tell Aus' that I might be carrying his child, but how? Or I could just abort it and pretend it was never here in the first place.

I took a deep breath, I might as well tell him now I thought, his reaction will be the same drunk or sober anyway. Come to think of it the last time I saw him sober was on our one month anniversary.

"Aus' babe, I have something to tell you" i said, he stopped laughing and starred at me as if saying to go on, so I did

"Well." I tried swallowing the lump forming in my throat, with no success. "Remember two nights ago, when I came over?"

"No" Of course he wouldn't.

"Never-mind" I sighed, "Maybe you should leave, I have band practice in 30min" I lied, holding back my tears.

"You usually would let me stay" he stated.

"Yeah, but. You just have to go Austin" I snapped.

He swiftly grabbed both my wrist leaning over and whispering in my ear

"Don't. Ever. Snap. At. Me. Again. Ever." I felt goosebumps in my back as he lest my room slamming the door shut.

I knew what I was going to do.

When I heard the door close, I made my way downstairs informing Luke I was going out. But he was so caught up in his game that he probably didn't even hear me. I put my worn out black vans on and not even 5 seconds after I was out the door.

~Time skip~

I pacing back and fourth in the bath waiting for the results out the four tests I had bought, it was so nerve wrecking I was scared I might have and anxiety attack.

After 3 agonising minutes I anxiously picked them up. Positive. All four.

I broke down, forgetting about the fact, the bathroom door wasn't locked and that my brother and his friends were right next door.

After five mittens my cried hadn't stopped and on top of that my anxiety was acting up. I heard footsteps coming close but made nothing of it, suddenly the door opened. I didn't even bother looking up.

"Hey, you alright?" I heard and all too familiar voice ask, Michael, but he wasn't alone.

"Well she clearly isn't dumb ass" I recognised Ashton'd voice. "She's have an anxiety attack, Lau, you need to take deep breaths"

Without looking up i shook my head no

"Ca-can't b-breathe"

"I know, you'll be fine can you lift your head up for me, please"

I did as told, looking Ash right in the eyes.

"Okay good now focus on your breathing. In and Out...Slowly.. good, you'll be fine." He said worry in his voice

"Hey Ash I think I know why she had-" I heard Michael say

"Not now Mike" he snapped

"Yes now. She is fûckìng pregnant Ash" Michael said annoyance laced in his tone

"W-what?" Ashton froze.

Shįt.

And that's when my anxiety kicked in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N tried making a small cliff-hanger and failed . Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Sorry for all the time skips.
> 
> Comment. Vote. Share. Thanks. 
> 
> Tripple update, cause I can :)
> 
> ~Laura


	4. Chapter 4

Michael's POV 

As Ashton was trying calm Lau down I looked to the side and saw a stick that looked very much like a... Pregnancy test? I picked it up and held back a gasp

"Hey Ash I think I know why she had-" I started, but Ashton cut me off

"Not now Mike, " he snapped

"Yes, now. She is fûckìng pregnant Ash" I said in annoyance

"W-what?" Ashton froze.

"Look, " I said as I shoved the test in his free hand

"Oh god..." He whispered " shit.. Lau look at me breathe, it's fine, breathe for me, " he said once he realized Lau-Anne's anxiety had kicked in again.

I needed air, so I exited the bathroom and walked out of the Hemmings house, for some reason I felt like punching her boyfriend in the face, I had no idea why but I could make the urge leave, so I punched the wall.

Fückįng hėll that hurt, I thought.

I walked back in and looked for Ashton, we couldn't just keep this ourselves, but on the other hand, Luke would probably freak if we up to him like 'hey Ashton and I found out the your baby sister's been knocked up' that would be insane.

I found Ashton sat in the kitchen with his head in his hands

"You good?" I asked

"I don't know, are you?" He retorted

"Honestly, I don't know either" I sighed " we can't tell Luke, Ash"

"Yeah, we can and we will, I am not keeping secrets from my boyfriend!"

"He's going to freak, and you are acting like a child, we can't just walk up to him and tell him that his sister is pregnant, it's not our place to tell him"

"Yes, it is, do you really think Lau's going to walk up and tell him!" He exclaimed

"Well, we should talk to her first, we can't make decisions for her" I sighed

"Since when did you become so protective over her?" He asked "you both made it pretty clear that you couldn't stand each other"

"Let's just go talk to her, " I said.

Ashton's POV

I follow Michael up to Lau's room, I still shocked that she was pregnant and even more that Mikey seemed to care.

We arrived at her door and invited ourselves in.

"What do you want?" Lau grumbled her face buried deep in her pillow.

"We want to talk, " I said matter-of-factly

"There is nothing to talk about, " she removed her face from the pillow looked up at me than Michael and narrowed her eyes slightly "why is he here" she said pointing towards Michael's direction.

"Because I am the one who 'convinced' Ash not to snitch to your brother" Mikey huffed.

"Oh-tha-Okay, cool, so what do you want? In case you haven't noticed I was trying to -well- sleep-I guess!"

"You have to tell Luke!" I said

"Hell no, are you insane?" I whisper-yelled

"I am, he deserves to know, not if you don't tell hi-"

"Ashton!" Michael it me mid sentence, and gave me a warning look, and motioned his head in Lau-Anne's direction.

She was sniffling and she looked almost afraid.

"I can't tell him!" She suddenly exclaimed! And mumbled something to herself before adding "I am getting an abortion anyway, please leave me alone." She whispered the last part.

"I'm s-"

"I said get out, " she repeated in an almost too calm voice.

I grabbed Michael's arm and dragged him out.

 

-take care, stay strong- Lauraa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 15.11.15


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is messy and kind of rushed, hope you enjoy it still

**Lau's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, panic filling my veins as I looked around, confused as to where I was.

I was laid in a bed, and dressed in a hospital groom, I couldn't recall the events that had occurred prior.

Suddenly the door in front of me opened to reveal Luke and Ashton.

Luke's eyes were red and had bags underneath them, it looked like he had been crying. Ashton did not look any better, the frown he had seemed to have been there for a while.

They were talking, none of them noticing I was awake until I spoke up.

"Hey.. uhm.. Luke wh-" he brought his attention towards me.

Before I could even finish my sentence, he engulfed me in a bone crushing hug making me hiss at the pain in my lower stomach

"Oh my god, you're okay!" He breathed out

"Why I'm I here?" I questioned "and what happened last night? I-"

Luke sighed loudly in the midst of my questioning.

"Ye-yesterday I got a call at two in the morning from the hospital saying that you had been hurt and I got here as soon-"

We all turned our heads towards the door as it burst open, revealing Michael, Calum and lastly a young woman dressed all-in white, I assumed she was my doctor or maybe a nurse.

"Glad you're awake, I'm Doctor Bokan, but feel free to call me Lights"

I nodded and she proceeded

"I have some good and bad news, good news is you didn't lose too much blood and should be fully healed in about a week or two, bad news is... You- well- you lost your baby"

And that's when it all started to come back to me.

_**(The night before~flashback)** _

_I stumbled over to the bar counter to order a few more shots._

_"Two more!" I shouted over the music._

_"I think you've had enough for the night, sweetie" the bartender chuckled before turning away from me and focusing on another client._

_I huffed, and made my way to the dance floor, I swayed my hips to the beat, and then I saw him, he was with a girl, she was tall blonde (and dressed like a hooker, if I may add), I felt my blood boil in my veins, feeling more and more sober, as I cut through the crowd and walk over to them._

_"Get away from my boyfriend you slūt" I announced ounce I had reached them_

_"And why should I?" Blondie (as I named her, due to her bleached blonde hair along with extensions) exclaimed, her voice way too high_

_"What do you want Lau, I kind of bu-" Austin speaks up looking me up and down_

_"What do I want? Are you serious right now!? You don't have the right to plant your fucking seed into me and then mess around with other girls, you asshole!" I responded in my drunken state._

_"_ Wha _\- You're not pregnant, you're just a lying skank" he nervously laughed, eying me then in there_

_"If that's the case, then the 10 tests I took are also lying!" I exclaimed, nearly tripping over myself_

_I was about to walk away when I felt a tight grip on my forearm yank me backwards, I almost lost my balance (damn shoes, and shorts) as I felt myself being turned back around, I was now facing him completely again_

_"Well. It. Is. Not. Mine." He growled in my ear posing between each word_

_"You're the only person I ever had sex with!" I shot back_

_Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my lower stomach, I looked down only to see blood._

_Austin had a slight smirk on his face as he twisted the knife in deeper before pulling it out and spitting out._

_"Problem. Solved"_

_I felt myself falling onto the floor, my vision getting more and more blurry. It all went black._

**_(End of flashback)_ **

I felt almost instantly overwhelmed.

The look on Luke's face was priceless.

I felt like the air had been taken out of my lungs. Not because I had lost the baby, but because Luke knew, and seemed awfully disappointed in me.

"Were you ever planning on telling me about this," he said in a calm tone, so calm it sent shivers running down my spine

"Were you?" He said, this time louder than the first.

I bowed my head, unable to look at him.

"Answer me!" His tone of voice getting deeper and louder.

"No, I wasn't, because I knew you'd act like a total jerk about it!" I exclaimed

"Well, if you didn't slu-"

"I WAS GOING TO GET RID OF IT ANYWAY" I shouted not wanting to hear the end of his sentence.

Does he really think I am a slut? I thought, of course he does, you're worthless and you can't even keep your boyfriend from seeing other girls behind your back

"Get out" I breathed finally looking Luke in the eyes, as I snapped out of my thoughts " all of you just- get the fuck out!" I said in the calmest way possible.

They slowly made their way to the door and closed it.

Once I couldn't hear their voices anymore, I broke down.

Thoughts filling my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Filler  
> 880 words  
> Last edit {20.11.15}


	6. Chapter 6

Austin POV (hehe, sue me) (same day as last chapter)

I was awoken up the next morning (or more like afternoon) to banging noises on my front door.

I groaned, still not recovered from my major hangover and made my way to the front door.

I opened it only to be greeted by a fist in the jaw, I looked up to the person who had punched me, he was tall, his hair was blond, his icy blue eyes pierced through my bloodshot brown eyes, and he had a lip ring.

I smirked to myself, which only seemed to anger him more as he throws me some more punches.

He grabs me by the collar and pushes my back against the wall,

"What do you want kid" I say smugly

"Let's get this straight Austin, you are going to stay as far away as possible front my little sister, understood?" He spat

"I'm sorry dude, but who's brother are you? Samia? Jordan? Uhm no Lilia? Lau? Jade? Aub-"

"You're fucking disgusting" he spat before throwing me on the floor and leaving, making sure slam to door behind him.

Lau's POV

I was allowed to go back home a couple hours later.

After getting dressed and checking out, I went straight home.

I had band practice in less then an hour and I couldn't afford to miss it again, regardless of the pain in my lower stomach.

Ounce I got home I ignored Ashton's questions and walked straight into my room to shower and get dressed.

After 30 minutes in the shower which included thinking about my life {for about 25mins} and shampooing my hair {the 5 remaining minutes}.

I went downstairs to greet my band mates, but not before taking my pain killers to avoid dying of pain in the middle of practice .

We went to the garage and did our thing, once band practice was over and my band mates had all left, I went back into my room.

I heard on the door I painfully stood up yo open my bedroom door

"Austin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N sorry its short, I haven't been feeling good lately.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it, give me advice if you want :)
> 
> New fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5251733/chapters/12117998
> 
> Also check out my twitter: @Laulove100  
> And my Tumblr: http://lauraaquinn24.tumblr.com If you want


End file.
